nowhere near as cool as it sounds
by tequilame
Summary: Crack!AU. "Hai, kurasa kalian salah memasuki bangunan, karena— rumah sakit jiwa ada di ujung jalan blok ini." — Chihiro/Fem!Kouki/Seijuurou.


**TITLE**: nowhere near as cool as it sounds  
><strong>WARNING<strong>: genderswap untuk kouki dan ryouta/ryouko. au. first name used. headcanon. crack. ooc. typos&mistypes. sarkasme. etcetc.  
><strong>RATING<strong>: T++ untuk bahasa dan beberapa hal (katakan pada saya kalau harus mengganti rating).  
><strong>GENRE<strong>: friendship/humor because hell ya.  
><strong>PAIRING<strong>: chihiro/fem!kouki/seijuurou. saya sangat sangat sangat mencintai tiga makhluk ini sampai pada taraf kehilangan kemampuan untuk mencinta. my precious, flawless, snarky, bratty, little bbs.  
><strong>PROMPT<strong>: in medias res/headcanon (I CRIED)  
><strong>NOTES<strong>: request dari **iblackraven**. dan untuk **sherrybu** yang juga cinta akafuri. saya akan meracuni kamu dengan trisum. dan untuk kalian orang-orang mengagumkan di luar sana. wink wonk. notes tambahan ada di akhir cerita.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: milik fujimaki tadatoshi.

di ff ini kouki tingkat 1, seijuurou tingkat 2, dan chihiro tingkat 3.

i'm so, so sorry. enjoy?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**nowhere near as cool as it sounds**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ini adalah bagaimana Kouki mengingat Kyoto:

Kouki ada di sana ketika Ryouko mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Kyoto menghabiskan liburan musim panas. Satsuki merayunya agar ikut, mengabaikan pernyataan Kouki bahwa dia sama sekali belum pernah pergi ke sana dan mengatakan kalau dia akan selalu di samping Kouki supaya tidak ada hal konyol semacam _tersesat_ dan Riko terlanjur memutuskan bahkan sebelum Kouki mengeluarkan protes dan _oh, ayolah, Kouki, ini saatnya kau bersenang-senang tanpa gangguan dua orang gila yang katamu sudah banyak memenuhi otakmu dengan belatung dan karat dan menginjak-injak harga dirimu sebagai seorang perempuan, oke? _

Jadi, Kouki berakhir di sebuah tempat di dekat Kyoto Tower, lapar dan diselimuti oleh debu, di dalam sebuah kotak telfon umum, berbicara dengan Chihiro — _dari semua orang _— yang mengatakan kalau dia sedang menonton Seijuurou mengamuk karena anak kelas satu terlambat datang latihan basket dan menyuruh mereka lari dengan hanya memakai _celana dalam_. Atau sesuatu semacam itu.

"Bisakah kalian bertingkah normal walau hanya sehari," Kouki berkata, ekspresinya datar. Dia sudah terlalu lelah, itulah kenapa dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan celoteh Chihiro yang baru saja _menginformasikan_ kalau lapangan basket telah menjadi arena 'Lomba Menurunkan Celana', "Serius. Tidak bisakah kalian setidaknya _berpura-pura_ punya otak?"

"_Kata seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu fungsi dari otak_," Chihiro menimpali dari seberang, Kouki bisa melihat satu ujung bibir terangkat dan itu sangat memuakkan, "_ini abad 20 dan stasiun sudah cukup lama eksis. Jadi, _shoo_. Angkat bokongmu ke sana._"

Ini, untuk beberapa alasan, sangat _me-nga-gum-kaaaaaan_. Karena dia, Chihiro, sepertinya _sama sekali_ tidak memberi atensi kepada apa yang sudah ia katakan sebelumnya, panjang-lebar. Kouki merasa sangat _terharu_, "Hal ini benar-benar menjadi semakin sulit untuk dipercaya," Kouki menghela napas, menyematkan helai-helai rambut yang tidak ikut terikat ke belakang di balik kuping, "sepertinya kau kehilangan telinga. Atau otak. Atau keduanya."

Chihiro mendengus, "_Kau tersesat. Dompetmu terjatuh entah dimana. Ponselmu kehabisan baterai. Dan kau adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia karena masih menyimpan beberapa uang koin di saku celanamu. Tetapi, _plot-twist_, satu — dua nomor yang kauingat hanyalah nomor kami sambil mengatakan sesuatu seperti: Tuhan pasti sangat _mencintaiku_."_

"Tepat," dia berkata dengan nada sabar, dan _tersenyum _dengan sangat _cantik_, "jadi—" namun, di detik berikutnya, bibirnya langsung melengkung ke bawah bersamaan dengan alis yang tertaut, karena— "aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi itu suara jeritan seseorang dan — ASTAGA. _GERGAJI MESIN_!?"

"Oops." Kata Chihiro, tenang, seakan-akan Kouki tidak sedang dalam keadaan terguncang dan, _demi Tuhan_, suara gergaji mesin masih meraung-raung dari seberang. "_Seijuurou_ menggila_ lagi. Aku harus menghentikan ini sebelum dia benar-benar memotong penis seseorang_."

Kouki ingin menangis saat itu juga, "Tunggu, bagaimana denganku!?"

Ada jeda sebelum kata-kata yang membuat Kouki membenturkan dahinya ke kaca berkali-kali itu keluar, "_Rencana A, kami akan _berusaha_ melangkahkan kaki kesana menyusulmu dan membawamu kembali ke Tokyo. Rencana B, kaubisa mengemis atau merayu pria paruh baya yang lalu-lalang di sana dan setelah mendapatkan uang, segeralah pulang naik kereta. Atau — mungkin kita bisa menggunakan kombinasi dari dua rencana tersebut. Tamat."_ Lalu, bunyi _klik_ terdengar dan sambungan telfon terputus.

Rencana yang _saaaaangat_ keren.

_Serius_, kenapa mereka berdua bisa menjadi _sahabatnya_!?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kouki sudah mengenal Seijuurou dan Chihiro sejak dia berusia lima tahun. Mungkin empat. Atau tiga? Entahlah.

Tapi, serius, dia sudah mengenal mereka cukup lama, dan dia sudah banyak tahu hal-hal memalukan mereka dan, _tentu_, mereka _sama sekali_ tidak memiliki hal bagus untuk diingat dan kenyataan kalau mereka juga memegang kartu mati yang sama — jadi, hubungan mereka _terpaksa_ terus berlanjut.

Dia tidak pernah bilang kalau hubungan pertemanan mereka adalah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan atau dicemburui orang lain, oke. Seijuurou terkadang bisa hilang kendali. Sebenarnya, dia psikopat. _Sebenarnya_, dia kemungkinan besar adalah iblis, hanya iblis yang mampu melakukan semua hal-hal gila dengan sangat _menakjubkan _tanpa rasa jera_._ Kouki terkadang penasaran kalau otaknya tidak dipenuhi oleh benda-benda tajam. _Gunting_. Pisau.

Tidak, tunggu, pisau bersarang di kepala Chihiro, dan otak anak itu sama sekali tidak lebih baik karena Chihiro adalah alien yang suka melakukan kejahatan seksual padanya, selalu terlibat dalam hal-hal gila yang dilakukan Seijuurou, dan mulutnya sungguh indah, keren, _wow_ — dia yakin Chihiro pasti sangat menjunjung tinggi tata krama.

Hidupnya benar-benar _hebat_.

"Jadi," Kouki memberi peringatan, lambat, ketika mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan memakai seragam sekolah rapi, "ini adalah hari pertama SMA-_ku_. Kuharap kalian tidak merusak segalanya," dan mengulangi dengan penekanan, "maksudku, _se-ga-la-nya_."

"Oke," ujung-ujung bibir Seijuurou terangkat sedikit dan _terima kasih Tuhan_ karena warna matanya adalah merah. Dua-duanya. "Sepertinya kita akan menjadi tingkat 1, 2, dan 3 lagi di sekolah yang sama. Sungguh tak terduga."

"Oh," Kouki mengedipkan matanya, sekali, dua kali, "_keren_." Melenguh, dan menepuk dahi cukup keras. "_Sungguh tak terduga_."

Chihiro hanya diam berjalan di samping kanannya, membolak-balik halaman sebuah novel dengan judul 'Sepiring Kue Coklat dan Bayangmu' semacam itu, yang terlihat begitu — _girly_, oh, dan tanpa dia sadari tangan Chihiro bergerak menyibak rok dari belakang. Ini benar-benar menyentuh hati. Perlakuan yang terlihat _sangat normal_, _yay_! Tidak. "Biasanya, gadis SMA memakai celana dalam berenda yang terlihat seksi tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau mataku menangkap gambar beruang dan kuda poni."

Chihiro tentu saja kelihatan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Tentu saja.

"Ya Tuhan, _kenapa_," Kouki mendesah, mengusapkan tangannya ke wajah dengan lelah, "kenapa kau tidak pernah berhenti melakukan hal-hal _mengerikan_ semacam ini? Sebegitu besarkah rasa bencimu kepadaku, atau mungkin — mungkin kaupunya _fetish_ yang aku tidak tahu?" meski begitu dia tetap melayangkan tinjunya dan meleset. Chihiro lumayan cepat.

"Lebih tepatnya hobi rahasia."

"Astaga," Kouki menimpali, eskpresinya datar, bertukar posisi dengan Seijuurou sehingga dia berdiri di sisi paling kiri, "kenapa aku tidak terkejut."

"Mungkin karena kau juga punya _fetish_ yang aku _tidak tahu_," Chihiro menatapnya dari sudut mata dan menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya ke atas meski hampir tidak terlihat. Kouki merasa tangannya gatal ingin melempar sesuatu — _apapun_ — ke sana, "kau setuju denganku, 'kan, Bung?"

Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, matanya sedikit melebar, "Oh," dan menambahkan sesuatu yang memberi sugesti kuat pada Kouki untuk segera berlari kembali ke rumah dan membolos hari pertamanya di SMA, "tidak kusangka Kouki adalah seorang _masokis_."

"_Astaga_."

Hidupnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jadi, Kouki menghabiskan sebagian besar (seluruh) waktunya untuk mengurus kebutuhan mereka, meminta maaf atas _keajaiban_ yang mereka buat, menangisi hidupnya, atau melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi kombinasi dari tiga hal tersebut secara bersamaan.

Kouki rasa _mungkin_ dia memang benar-benar _masokis_. Dia sepertinya punya kelainan dan sangat bermasalah karena masih bisa bertahan.

"_Wow_," Chihiro berdecak, tanpa ekspresi. "Kau membuat tampilan isi kotak bekal kita menjadi gambar wanita telanjang."

"_Super Mario_, _Tuhan_," Kouki meliriknya dengan tajam ketika Chihiro mulai mengambil sumpitnya dan menusuk-nusuk sesuatu dalam kotak bekal itu, "_itu_ adalah dua buah kuning telur dengan kacang di atasnya dan potongan sosis itu adalah hidung jika kaubertanya dan yang paling bawah adalah kumis dari rumput laut — tenang saja, aku tidak memasukkannya dalam kotak bekal Seijuurou — dan kurasa otakmu _harus_ diperbaiki. _Thanks_."

Chihiro mengangkat dua alisnya, memasukkan suapan pertama, dan menatap kotak bekal Seijuurou dengan wajah yang sedikit _berduka_, "Menyedihkan, milik Seijuurou tidak punya vagina."

Seijuurou memberi respon sebuah tawa kecil.

Hening. Kouki memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu memutuskan dengan tegas.

"Kurasa aku akan makan di tempat lain," baru saja dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dengan kotak bekal yang adalah hasil seninya di genggaman, seseorang — secara kebetulan — menabraknya dan, _oh_ _tidak_, segelas minuman bersoda melayang, mendarat tepat di atas kepala Seijuurou. _Seijuurou_. "…Astaga."

"_Hei_," orang itu berseru galak, menatap Kouki dengan tatapan aku-akan-meremukkan-gigimu —jangan salahkan dia kalau tubuhnya bergetar _karena ketakutan_, _sial_, bukan yang lain — dan meraih kerah bajunya. Serius, tidak tahukah dia cara memperlakukan wanita? Oh, abaikan, Kouki bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu, _ugh_, "Gara-gara kesalahanmu, aku harus kembali mengantri di barisan panjang itu hanya demi segelas minuman, dasar sial!"

Kouki sangat _bahagia_ karena Chihiro sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan kotak bekal dan dia memiliki masalah dengan hawa keberadaan, omong-omong, dan tentu saja Seijuurou harus punya mata dua warna — _oh, bagus_.

"U-Um," Kouki menggumam, menelan ludah _keras_, dan tersenyum manis meskipun butuh tenaga melakukannya kerana ujung-ujung bibirnya terasa begitu berat, "aku sarankan padamu untuk tidak berbalik atau menoleh ke belakang kalau kau masih peduli dengan orangtuamu, adik, mungkin anjing kesayanganmu — hidupmu_, nyawa_."

"Hah?" anak laki-laki itu mengerutkan alisnya dan membuka mulut, bertanya-tanya. Chihiro di sisi lain menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kanan, menonton, menunggu adegan _fantastik_ selanjutnya, dan anak itu _sialnya_ _dan secara ajaib_ harus menoleh, "Memang di belakang ada a — ASTAGA. SEI-SEIJUUROU AKA —"

Kouki tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada sebuah masalah:

Dia tidak bisa menangani Seijuurou dalam keadaan hilang kendali, khususnya saat dia mencengkeram rahang bawah anak laki-laki tidak dikenal itu; mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, dan wajah anak laki-laki itu, dari apa yang Kouki tangkap, terlihat seperti mayat. Tapi, Seijuurou mengabaikan _negosiasinya_ — memohon, menangis, bahkan berjanji untuk menjadi _budak_ — dia tertawa, _tertawa_, _Tuhan_, dia benar-benar _maniak, _dan semua orang di sana menatap mereka dan_ —_

"Oh, lihat, reaksimu benar-benar membuat darahku meletup-letup, _Diktator Kecil_," kepalanya dipenuhi warna merah minuman bersoda, kedua pupilnya mengecil, dan Seijuurou menarik bibir lebar-lebar hingga gigi-gigi miliknya terekspos. Kouki penasaran kalau hal itu tidak akan merobek mulutnya atau mungkin _merobek_ lawannya, "Setelah apa yang kaulakukan pada kepalaku, rasanya aku _tidak sabar_ untuk segera mengambil _testismu_ dengan tangan telanjangku dan mengirimkannya ke orang yang kausuka sebagai _hadiah_ perayaan hari kasih sayang nanti, _Sampah_."

Jujur, dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, Kouki sedikit takut pada apa yang akan ia lihat setelah ini.

Suara jeritan semua murid di kafetaria memekakkan telinga ketika Seijuurou mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari saku celana.

"Seseorang, _siapa saja_, sepertinya aku akan butuh nafas buatan."

Kouki terhuyung ke belakang saat melihat Chihiro berdiri bertepuk tangan pelan, lengkap dengan wajah yang setenang air di dalam gelas.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Dia adalah tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecil saya, _jadi_, saya sedikit banyak tahu tentang kebiasaan anehnya — termasuk obsesinya terhadap film pahlawan super karena dia pikir dia bos terakhir yang memiliki peran antagonis-musuh-besar-Manusia Super, atau sesuatu semacam itu, saya kurang mengerti — _dan_ kebetulan saja anak tadi terlihat seperti Kapten Amerika, secara otomatis, dia menantangnya untuk berduel memperebutkan Bola Naga Pengabul Segala yang adalah milik Medusa, Ratu Kegelapan, kekasihnya, _apapun itu_, dan dia akan merasa puas setelah melakukan apa yang dia inginkan karena dia menderita _sindrom_ aneh. Juga, sebenarnya dia mengajak saya untuk berperan jadi Banshee, tapi saya selalu menolak karena saya mempunyai gangguan di tenggorokan dan itulah kenapa orang-orang di kafetaria menggantikan saya berteriak! Anda benar-benar melewatkan _segalanya_."

Itu adalah kisah yang diceritakan Kouki pada wali kelas Seijuurou.

Kouki tetap berpegang teguh pada cerita yang dia karang, tidak peduli seberapa keras Chihiro tertawa dalam hati. Atau kepalanya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kouki sebenarnya sudah tidak terkejut lagi kalau dia tidak pernah bisa akrab dengan orang lain kecuali dua tetangga-garis miring-penindas-garis miring-orang gila yang selalu hadir untuk _menghancurkan_ harinya. Jadi, kenyataan bahwa bukan sosok Chihiro yang menyodorkan sepasang pakaian dalam motif _cheetah_ untuk dia pakai, atau Seijuurou yang menudingkan mata gunting ke lehernya, dia _hampir_ kehilangan kata-kata ketika membuka pintu depan dan mendapati _tiga anak perempuan_ dengan rambut warna-warni berdiri di sana.

Teman sekelasnya.

_Ya, ya_. Dia tahu.

"Hai?" Kouki mengangkat tangan kanannya, tersenyum kikuk, dan dia pikir dia hampir buta karena senyum mereka terlihat begitu menyilaukan, "kurasa ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan?"

"Um," yang rambutnya pirang itu Ryouko, dia menggaruk pipinya sebelum meraih tangan Kouki, "Koukicchi, ini hanya sekadar pemberitahuan, tapi, sebenarnya sudah cukup lama kami menetapkan secara sepihak kalau kau adalah guru memasak kami," tambahnya, menatap Kouki dengan mata berbinar, setengah memohon — karena, _horeee_, dia sangat lemah pada hal-hal seperti ini — dan merangkul dua temannya yang lain untuk mendekat, Riko dan Satsuki, keduanya memperlihatkan gigi sambil melambai canggung, "jadi, ajari kami untuk membuat coklat!"

Kali ini, Kouki _benar-benar_ kehilangan kata-kata. Mengedipkan mata, sekali, dua kali, "U-Uh, o…ke?"

Itulah kenapa mereka berempat berakhir di ruang tengah rumah Kouki, membicarakan tentang coklat hari kasih sayang yang akan mereka buat dan Kouki sangat bangga kepada mereka karena, _ha ha_, mereka bahkan memasukkan gurita dan cuka ke dalam daftar bahan baku pembuatan coklat. Tepuk tangani.

"Kalian bercanda? _Godzilla_ memakai _tutu_?" Satsuki menghela napas, menyangga kepalanya dengan dua tangan, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya — _serius_, dia pikir dia berapa tahun? Lima!? —memicingkan mata, "membuat yang biasa saja kalian tidak mungkin bisa, apalagi dengan bentuk seperti itu."

"Itulah kenapa kita punya Koukicchi di sini," Ryouko mendeklarasikan keras-keras, mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Kouki, dan Kouki tentu saja harus tersenyum karena dia adalah gadis yang baik dan rendah hati, "dia akan mengurus _segalanya_, oke."

Riko memijit pelipis, mencemooh, "_Segalanya_. Lalu apa yang kita kerjakan?"

Ryouko mengangkat bahu karena dia belum benar-benar memikirkannya. "Mungkin Sacchi bisa membawakan barang belanjaan dan Rikocchi bisa berdiri di sudut ruangan, sedangkan aku," dia meletakkan tangannya di dada secara dramatis, semua mengernyitkan alis, "akan menaruh hasil jadinya ke loker orang-orang yang kita suka!"

Intinya, obrolan mereka sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Kurasa dia mabuk," Kouki mendesis, tepat sebelum mengumumkan, "aku akan mengambil minuman dan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di kulkas," dan menjejakkan kakinya dengan malas ke dapur, meninggalkan Riko yang mencekik Ryouko beserta Satsuki yang mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tentu saja Seijuurou dan Chihiro sedang berada di dapurnya. Tentu saja. Karena ini hidupnya dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki hidup yang damai-damai saja bahkan untuk sekadar menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman lainnya, teman-teman perempuan, teman-teman yang mungkin mempunyai kegemaran sama. Sayangnya, _tidak_, dia tidak bisa memilikinya.

Kouki _dituntut_ untuk mempunyai _lesung pipit_.

"Hai," Kouki memulai, menggantungkan tangannya di udara — "kurasa kalian salah memasuki bangunan, karena — rumah sakit jiwa ada di ujung jalan blok ini," — dan mengarahkan jempolnya ke balik bahu.

"Oh," Seijuurou berhenti mengobrak-abrik isi konter dapur, menatap Kouki, bibir perlahan-lahan terbelah jadi seringai, "ternyata kau."

"_Aku_." Kouki menimpali semanis mungkin walaupun di dalam hati dia sudah menjerit dan menangis karena _demi apapun_ Seijuurou terlihat sangat senang, tersenyum seakan-akan Kouki adalah hal paling lucu di dunia. Kouki pikir dia mengalami serangan jantung. "Dengar, aku akan berteriak—"

"Aku butuh busur," Seijuurou secepat kilat mencengkeram rahang bawah Kouki, kedua mata belangnya menajam, membuat bulu roman terangsang untuk berdiri, "dan anak panahnya. Kulihat ayahmu menaruhnya di dalam dapur beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Kouki tersedak, menampik tangan Seijuurou, memicingkan mata. "Serius, _orang bodoh_ mana yang menyimpan busur dan anak panah di dalam dapur?"

"Ayahmu," Chihiro mengedikkan bahu, menggenggam sebuah busur dan beberapa anak panah yang dia dapat dari dalam salah satu konter dapur, lalu tersenyum tipis yang kelihatan memuakkan. Bocah brengsek satu ini.

"Kembalikan!" Kouki menerjang Chihiro, setengah berteriak, dia berjinjit menggapai-gapai busur yang diangkat ke udara dan mengikuti Chihiro yang bergerak menempelkan punggungnya pada kulkas, pinggul mereka saling bersentuhan, "Astaga, aku tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari busur dan anak panah — _Astaga_ Chihiro aku akan _membunuhmu_, berhenti melakukan gerakan aneh — _As-ta-ga_—"

Chihiro mengangkat kedua alis, terlihat takjub, "Kau yang memulai duluan, _Dada Rata_," dia memeluk pinggang Kouki dan menyerahkan busur beserta anak panahnya kepada Seijuurou, "tidak kusangka kau lumayan agresif juga," dan mendekatkan wajah hanya untuk menjilat cuping telinganya. Sial.

Kouki mendorong wajah Chihiro dengan tangan kanan, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, "Kupikir kalian _harus_ keluar dari tempat ini," dia berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, kemudian menyesali keputusan yang dia buat karena tubuh anak itu jelas-jelas terbuat dari batu dan karang dan marmer dan benda-benda lain yang keras _dan ya Tuhan apa itu yang menyelinap ke dalam roknya karena itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus dan dia tidak setuju dengan ini semua—_"YA TUHAN—" Kouki yakin dia benar-benar terkena serangan jantung saat Seijuurou tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan menancapkan gigi pada lehernya, _menggigit dan menghisap_. "INI KEJAHATAN SEKSUAL. AKU AKAN BERTERIAK MEMANGGIL IBU—"

Kouki bisa merasakan bibir Seijuurou membentuk seringai di atas kulit, "Sayangnya, ibumu sedang keluar."

Lalu Ryouko, _akhirnya_, memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki ke dalam dapur, tersedak air liur, "Koukicchi!?"

"Oh, hai? Terkejut?" Kouki kehilangan napas, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, sedangkan Seijuurou masih membasahi lehernya dengan air liur dan tangan Chihiro tetap sibuk menempel di pantatnya, seakan-akan _hal ini_ adalah sesuatu yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap hari yang mana _tidak benar sama sekali_. "Kau memanggilku guru, tapi tidak tahu _apapun_ soal _kami_? Kau benar-benar murid yang payah. _Sangat_ payah."

Ryouko sepertinya merasa bersalah untuk beberapa alasan. "Um, maaf?"

Riko langsung pingsan ketika dia berjalan keluar dari balik punggung Ryouko dan hidung Satsuki mengeluarkan darah sebelum dia ikut tidak sadarkan diri juga.

Oh, hidupnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rencana pembuatan coklat mereka tetap berjalan.

Seijuurou dan Chihiro, entah bagaimana, berakhir membantu pekerjaan mereka.

Dan Kouki menyesalinya saat hari kasih sayang tiba; beberapa seniornya dirawat di rumah sakit setelah memakan coklat dari mereka.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Aku dan mereka sudah sedekat ini untuk memulai hubungan, kau tahu, _pertemanan_. Kalian punya ide seberapa lamanya aku menginginkan teman baru yang bisa diajak untuk bergosip atau membeli gantungan ponsel dari toko pernak-pernik? Tapi _tidaaak_ aku harus kehilangan kesempatan emas itu karena kalian menghancurkan segalanya dengan tingkah _mengagumkan_ kalian — _serius_, kalian bahkan berencana menghabisi burung yang tidak sengaja buang kotoran di atas kepala dengan panah bahkan melakukan kejahatan seksual padaku dan pintu belakang yang lubang kuncinya kalian rusak dengan kawat dan jangan lupa obat pencuci mulut yang kalian masukkan dalam adonan coklat — karena kalian pikir itu _lucu_ dan sama sekali tidak mencoba menjelaskan apapun, mereka pasti berpikir aku _juga_ punya gangguan _jiwa_, kerja tim yang _bagus_, oke, ini dramatis dan aku bahkan terlihat lebih menderita dari Cinderella di cerita dongeng —"

"_Kouki_," potong Seijuurou penuh penekanan, dia mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kouki, kemudian menempelkan tubuhnya ke punggung, menenggelamkan kepala di leher, "berhenti bicara."

Kouki terisak keras, "Mereka pasti akan membenciku."

"Bung," Chihiro berceletuk santai, kepalanya berada di atas paha Kouki, tangan sibuk dengan novel yang dia baca, "kau terdengar seperti lesbian."

Kouki nyaris melemparkan remot televisinya ke wajah seseorang sebelum suara kekehan terdengar memantul-mantul di dinding ruang tengahnya, "Kalian," dia menggeram, menutup muka dengan kedua tangan, "_keluar_ dari rumahku!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kouki tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan kalau musim panas adalah hal yang paling dia suka karena _um, halo, INI LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS, KAWAN _— dan fakta lain yang menyebutkan bahwa Seijuurou dan Chihiro biasanya sibuk dengan latihan basket untuk kejuaraan yang diadakan tiap tahun.

Jadi, itulah kenapa dia duduk di sebuah kafe kecil dengan sepiring panekuk rasa keju dan segelas jus jeruk. Sebuah selebrasi untuk kebebasan. Bersulang.

"Koukicchi!"

Kouki tersedak suapan pertama, mengangkat kepala dan menemukan tiga orang anak perempuan sudah berdiri di dekat mejanya, "Kalian," katanya, menyunggingkan senyum sambil menggaruk pipi, "hai?"

Ryouko menarik keluar sebuah kursi, duduk dan tersenyum lebar, "Jadi, kami sudah membaca suratmu mengenai coklat yang kemarin itu," Ryouko berdehem, Kouki meneguk jus jeruknya, "walaupun caramu sedikit eksentrik. Serius, kita satu kelas, kau harusnya langsung bicara saja pada kami, tidak perlu membuat surat dan menaruhnya di loker!" suara tawa Ryouko terdengar memenuhi kafe yang belum begitu ramai.

Kouki ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saat itu juga. "Um," gumamnya, melesak turun di kursi yang dia duduki, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah, "aku pikir kalian akan membenciku dan tidak ingin melihat wajahku, oleh karena itu aku melakukan cara _alternatif._" Dia menambahkan, menggeram, dan menyembunyikan wajah pada telapak tangan, "Yang mana sedikit memalukan. _Sangat_."

Satsuki terkekeh, menggelengkan kepala, "Kurasa itu manis," dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja kayu, "jadi, Seijuurou dan Chihiro benar-benar memasukkan obat pencuci mulut?"

Kouki mengangguk.

Riko berdecak, memijit pelipisnya, dan mendesah, "Mereka benar-benar tidak _terkalahkan_."

Tiba-tiba, Ryouko menginterupsi dengan suara tamparan telapak tangan pada permukaan meja, bibirnya membentuk kurva bahagia dan wajahnya bersinar cerah, "Itulah kenapa kami ada di sini, Koukicchi," Kouki mengangkat alis, Ryouko menyibakkan rambut pirang bergelombangnya ke belakang. "Kami tahu kau sudah melewati hal-hal yang sulit bersama mereka, aku yakin itu bukanlah hal mudah untuk wanita, benar? Oleh karena itu, kami bertiga sepakat untuk mengajakmu berlibur," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Kouki harus berpura-pura untuk tidak merasa geli, "ke Kyoto!"

Kouki mengeluarkan suara batuk dengan sopan. "Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali belum pernah kesana —"

Satsuki mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Kouki sebelum mengumumkan dengan ceria, "Tidak masalah, aku akan jadi pemandu tur pribadimu sehingga kau tidak akan tersesat!"

Kouki berjengit, menggerakkan kedua tangan di udara, "Bukan masalah itu, ibuku—"

Sekarang Riko yang memotong, "Soal izin, kami akan membantumu, jangan khawatir. Aku yakin orangtuamu pasti akan mengerti. Biar bagaimanapun, liburan musim panas akan sia-sia kalau tidak dipakai untuk benar-benar liburan!"

Oh, bagus. Hal ini membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain, 'kan?

Kouki membuang napas sebelum memasukkan suapan berikutnya ke dalam mulut, "…Oke."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Masih musim panas, ketika senja, Kouki nyaris menabrak Seijuurou dengan sepedanya. Dia melintas di depan jalan yang Kouki lewati, _tertawa-tawa_, dan ketika Kouki mengerem, dia hampir terjungkal jatuh ke depan. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya mengeluarkan suara kaget. Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya, tidak fokus, dan Kouki berpikir untuk menabraknya saat itu juga karena — "Serius, orang ini ada _dimana-mana_."

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Chihiro muncul dengan sebuah novel di genggaman, berjalan santai seperti dunia ini hanya miliknya seorang.

"Apa ini? Sebuah reuni?"

Kouki menggeram, menyipitkan mata, "Percobaan pembunuhan."

"Turun." Seijuurou memerintah, menatap Kouki dengan kedua manik merah-emas yang berkilat berbahaya dan, _Tuhan_, sudut-sudut bibirnya masih tertendang ke atas dan dia terlihat seperti _Chucky_, "Aku butuh sepedamu."

Kouki tersedak, tidak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk, mengangkat tangan dan membuka mulut, "Aku menolak." Katanya, sukses membuat Seijuurou mencengkeram tangannya keras, dia meringis kesakitan, "Astaga. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian. Apalagi yang kalian lakukan!?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mau tahu," Seijuurou menimpali dengan wajah yang diselimuti kegelapan, menyebabkan Kouki harus kesulitan menelan ludah. Oke, dia tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi. "Sekarang, serahkan sepedamu."

Ini, untuk beberapa alasan, bukankah sangat keren? Karena Chihiro hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya. Membaca novel. Tanpa ada sebersit pun keinginan untuk menolongnya dari monster yang mencoba _mematahkan_ tangannya. Kouki memang hebat.

"Hentikan," Kouki merasakan sakit kepala datang menyerang, di kepalanya hanya ada hidupnya beserta dua makhluk bertanduk merah dan abu-abu yang menginjaknya hingga rata dengan tanah. "Kalian tidak akan pernah berhenti melakukan hal-hal konyol, ya, 'kan? Mungkin memang liburan ke Kyoto bersama Ryouko dan yang lain adalah pilihan tepat karena di sana aku tidak akan bertemu dengan _kalian_. Walaupun hanya sehari, setidaknya aku akan _sangat _menghargai hal tersebut karena akhirnya aku bisa merasakan kehidupan yang _damai_ dan _tentram_ tanpa kehadiran kalian berdua!"

Dia meledak. Tentu saja.

Seijuurou melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kouki dan Chihiro menutup novelnya rapat-rapat.

Ada jeda panjang berselimut atmosfer canggung di sekitar mereka saat mata Seijuurou kembali menjadi sewarna dan Chihiro yang menatap kosong spasi di depan iris abu-abunya dan Kouki — _ini salahnya, oke_? Terkadang mulutnya memang selicin papan luncur usang di dalam gudang rumah.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata; sungguh jarang terjadi, tapi Kouki bisa menyimpulkan kalau mereka mungkin terkejut, situasi mereka, dan kesungguhan dalam pernyataan Kouki. Lalu, "Ini tidak normal. Kau bertingkah seakan-akan vaginamu sedang berdarah, atau sesuatu semacam itu."

Kouki memutar sepedanya menggunakan kekuatan penuh hanya untuk memastikan bahwa selangkangan mereka berdua terkena ban belakang. Lalu, dengan _manisnya_, "_Oops._ Sepertinya masturbasi malam ini akan terasa sedikit perih?"

Lidahnya terjulur sebelum dia mengayuh sepeda dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang merintih kesakitan.

Malamnya, mereka tidak datang untuk membuat keributan di rumah Kouki.

Keesokan harinya, mereka bahkan tidak mengantarnya ke stasiun kereta.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kouki sangat tidak suka sendirian di malam hari.

_Terutama_ sendirian di malam hari_ di Kyoto dengan tiga orang bermuka mesum yang mengelilinginya_. Dan dia benar-benar menyesal karena Chihiro ataupun Seijuurou sepertinya tidak peduli padanya, seakan-akan dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi mengenaskan dan menyedihkan dan _DIA KEHABISAN UANG DEMI TUHAN_.

Serius, bahkan Ryouko, Satsuki, dan Riko juga tidak mencoba mencarinya.

Kouki benci semua hal. Semua orang. _Hidupnya_.

"Berhenti," Kouki berseru dengan suara bergetar, menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakang. Dia bahkan terjebak dalam situasi dimana dia terpojok di sudut gang bersama tiga orang asing yang terlihat berbahaya. Hebat. "Asal kalian tahu, aku punya siulan tukang cabul yang bisa memanggil polisi datang dengan pistol mereka untuk menangkap kalian dan aku punya semprotan merica di saku celanaku, bersiap-siaplah menangis dalam penderitaan, aku harap kalian merubah pikiran dan menyingkir dari sini."

Tiga orang tersebut saling melemparkan lirikan. Dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perkataan Kouki. Mereka mengunci tangannya di atas kepala, mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya.

"SIULAN UNTUK ORANG CABUL KALIAN TIDAK DENGAR?"

Dia frustrasi, oke? Jadi, beri dia tepukan di punggung.

Ketika Chihiro dan Seijuurou muncul, Kouki tidak merasakan apapun kecuali perasaan lega dan senang.

Sebenarnya, dia tidak merasakan apapun karena dia belum makan sama sekali selama hampir 12 jam dan hal itu membuatnya mati rasa dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Chihiro berjalan mendekatinya, sedangkan Seijuurou _bersenang-senang_ dengan ketiga orang brengsek yang kini telah menjadi malang itu. Kouki bisa mendengar jeritan mengudara.

"Kenapa lama sekali," Kouki menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan ke wajahnya, kemudian terduduk lemas di tanah. "Kupikir kalian tidak akan datang dan aku nyaris kehilangan kepolosan dan kesucianku! Aku bahkan belum pernah punya pacar kenapa kalian melakukan ini kepadaku!"

Chihiro berjongkok, meletakkan tangan kanan di bahu Kouki bersamaan dengan tubuh salah satu dari tiga orang itu yang melayang menabrak tembok di samping mereka. Chihiro menatapnya, "Kau tahu, ada beberapa hal yang harus kami lakukan."

"BERJAM-JAM," Kouki menyalak, Chihiro mengangkat bahu — _dari semua hal yang bisa dilakukannya_ — Kouki mendadak merasa gatal ingin memukul seseorang, "KALIAN PASTI SENGAJA."

Kouki meraih kerah baju Chihiro saat dua orang malang yang lain menyusul mencium tembok. Seijuurou menyeringai dan memutar-mutar sendi bahunya, "Aku merasa lebih muda lima tahun."

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan mereka, Bung." Chihiro mengatakan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kouki, "aku akan mengurus yang di sini."

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK WARAS," Kouki mulai menangis, meninju keras dada Chihiro sebelum merapat dan memeluknya erat. Ini salah mereka karena hampir seharian membiarkannya menjadi gelandangan. Seijuurou memandang Kouki dengan mata belangnya, seringai terplester, kemudian berjalan ke arah tiga tubuh tak berdaya yang bertumpuk membentuk bukit kecil. Dia menggenggam kaki mereka dan menyeret kasar— terbahak-bahak, _terbahak_, dasar psikopat gila —keluar dari gang ketika Kouki kembali menyalak, "KATAKAN PADAKU KENAPA AKU BELUM MENJEBLOSKAN KALIAN KE DALAM RUMAH SAKIT JIWA."

Chihiro menutup kupingnya yang berdenging. Kouki memeluknya semakin erat dan menenggelamkan wajah di dada Chihiro.

"Dengar —"

"Aku tidak mau ke Kyoto lagi," gumamnya, kedua tangan dia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul punggung Chihiro. "Tidak akan pernah menjejakkan kaki di sini, _lagi_."

Chihiro terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menggaruk kepala dan mendesah, menepuk-nepuk kepala Kouki, menimpali pelan, "Lain kali, jika berpergian ajak aku dan Seijuurou juga."

"Aku belum makan seharian," Kouki terisak, "kalian berhutang _sushi _dan belut padaku."

Mereka berpura-pura tidak mendengar raungan pilu dan gelak tawa mengerikan dari suatu tempat di luar gang.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Badanmu bau," Chihiro berkicau, kedua tangan dimasukkan dalam saku celana, kaki bergerak seirama dengan langkah dua anak yang lain. Mereka berjalan menuju ke halte bus. "Kau benar-benar butuh mandi."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menghirup bau badanku," Kouki membalas cepat kata-kata laki-laki itu, mendengus, mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada jaket Seijuurou yang menggantung di atas bahunya dan mengabaikan noda darah yang tercoreng disana. Dia berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka berdua. "Kalian membuatku menunggu berjam-jam."

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit kecelakaan," Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, menatapnya dengan air muka penuh rasa bersalah, kedua matanya sudah kembali berwarna merah, untunglah. "Aku terserempet truk ketika mengejar beberapa anggota tim basket yang bolos latihan."

Kouki nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri, "_TRUK_!?" Kouki bisa merasakan bola matanya hampir menggelinding jatuh dari colokan, menepuk dahinya lumayan keras, "Serius, kalian sebenarnya memiliki berapa nyawa!?"

"Tenangkan hormonmu, Bung, testis dan penisnya masih utuh ("AS-TA-GA.")," Chihiro menimpali, menendang kaleng kosong di depan kaki sebelum menambahkan, "tapi, sepedamu hancur menjadi bagian-bagian kecil."

Kouki beku di udara, cukup lama.

"Oh," responnya setelah ada jeda yang menggantung, dia melenguh dramatis, menjejak-jejakkan kaki ke tanah seperti anak berusia sepuluh tahun, "seharusnya aku tahu itu."

_Orang-orang gila_, dia berpikir, kesal, dan tentu saja masih benci segalanya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>end<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**NOTES**: jadi, ini adalah akhir dari cerita dengan prompt in medias res (in the middle of things)/headcanon. cerita yang dimulai dari sebuah kejadian di tengah cerita (di tengah-tegah sebuah aksi) dan headcanon (ide, imajinasi, atau kepercayaan dalam kepala penggemar yang tidak tertulis dalam canon. bisa berupa kejadian, pairing, maupun karakterisasi dengan tetap mengacu pada canon, tentu saja). untuk lebih jelasnya bisa googling.  
>I'M SO, SO SORRY THIS IS MY HEADCANON.<br>MAAF TETEH INI ABSURD BANGET DAN INI MUNGKIN OOC HABISNYA TETEH GITU BANGET KASIH PROMPTNYA HUHU. DAN AKU TAHU TETEH GAK SUKA HUMU. SO GS IS OKAY RIGHT? _RIGHT_?

entah kenapa gitu juga saya mulai menggandrungi genderswap. this is my life now. bye.


End file.
